when you wish upon a star
by Number Two Presents
Summary: As a spoiled young mistress in her past life, she wished for many things. Now in her second life, she has the power to grant wishes. [OC-reincarnated-as-Fem!Alluka]
1. i—iii

**Title** : when you wish upon a star

 **Summary** : As a spoiled young mistress in her past life, she wished for many things. Now in her second life, she has the power to grant wishes. [OC-reincarnated-as-Fem!Alluka]

 **Warnings** : Rated T for violence, language, and for any possible adult-themes. Possible OOC! Canon Characters. OC reincarnated as Fem!Alluka.

 **Disclaimer** : I do own own anything except my plot and OC. The cover art belongs to an awesome person namely not me.

 **Edited:** 5/28/2016

* * *

~ when you wish upon a star ~

[i.—iii.]

* * *

 **i.**

 _Nanika, you must never come out._

Considered the deadliest in the world, the Zoldycks is a family of infamous assassins of extraordinary skills and is a master among masters. Trained for most of their life since birth, each individual has their own unique ability and a master of their skill. Where Illumi, the oldest, is a master of disguise and Milluki, the second oldest, is an expert hacker being a computer wizard. The heir to the Zoldyck is Killua, and Kalluto is starting to learn the ways of the fan—where thin paper slowly starts to strangle the life out of you.

And then there is Alluka, the strangest of them all.

Unlike the others who show at least some potential in the physical or mental prowess, Alluka showed no such thing since the moment of her birth. With gentle hands and a loving voice, Alluka is considered the most caring one in their family in the Zoldyck history. Such things, however, are not necessary in the art of assassinations especially in the deadliest and most infamous assassins family in the world. But she is not abandoned, and hopes are still put on her little shoulders.

Silva increases the amount of her training, and Kikyo adds a touch of insanity to her. Illumi overwatches her while Milluki could care less, and young Kalluto is too young to understand.

Only Killua stood by her side.

May the family be disappointed in her non-existent of assassinations abilities, the Zoldycks are not ones to easily give up on the second youngest child. With more nurturing and training, will the only daughter will bloom into a splendid flower that is worth to wilt. The Zoldycks may be considered emotionless and uncaring, but they understand the human's mind much better than most. It will take patience, and that is one of an assassin's lessons. If anything they wish to get rid of from their only daughter, they wish to get rid of her spoiled wishes.

—"Onii-chan, give me a piggy-back ride!"

Like how she is being right now.

No ability to block out such a request, the heir to the Zoldyck kneeled down for the younger girl to get on his back. Kikyo could only watch in distaste. The mother of the two children could accept playing around and acting like innocent children—like they're supposed to be—those skills were sometime necessary to let the target's guard down. However, Kikyo feels her patience running thin.

After so many years of torturous training, her only daughter (a _daughter_ , finally a daughter!) showed no progress in her assassin training. Absolute zero, none, nada! Not only was it humiliating for her child _her child_ to show such embarrassing behavior, they couldn't even get rid of Alluka's spoiled attitude! Kikyo admits that maybe she did play a role in Alluka's upbringing by dotting on her only daughter. But what do you expect, in such a sweaty place filled with men (an exception to Grandmother) Kikyo only had her daughter's presence to sooth her lonely soul. Even Silva would ignore her tantrums!

Kikyo had spent thousands of Jenny on her baby girl—the nursery, the toys, the clothes—Kikyo had used over fifty percent of her budget on Alluka. Of course, Kikyo would never regret her actions—she had such a marvelous time dressing the girl up, how could she?!—but the infuriating glances of Father and Silva were starting to tick her off so much!

"Onii-chan, kiss me on the cheek!"

Ah ah, there she goes again with her spoiled attitude, thought Kikyo. Alluka is a special girl, Kikyo knows. But Alluka just haven't bloomed yet, why can't those men know? Out of all of her children, she paid the most attention towards Alluka and Killua. Killua is the heir, of course she had to paid attention. Not only that, Killua had so much potential that it tears her up whenever Killua threatens her in the coldest ways. Oh the tears of a mother's joy when her child achieve the impossibles! And then there is Alluka.

If Alluka were a boy, Kikyo would have never paid much attention to her. But the fates has finally smiled upon her to bless her a daughter.

Since Kikyo was young, she had no time to be girly. No time to dress up, no time for formality, it had always been about surviving in Meteor City. That's why if she were to have a girl, Kikyo would raise her daughter into the most splendid assassin of her ability with the most womanly charms drilled into the girl's childhood. Now that she had the girl of her dreams, Kikyo could do anything with her daughter. And Silva had permitted it and so did Father. Kikyo only needed a little bit more time before she can nourish her daughter into the assassin she is expected to be in the Zoldyck family.

Only a little bit more time.

"Onii-chan, hug me!"

Kikyo watched Killua comply to his sister's wishes with a smile on his face. Seeing that playtime is over, Kikyo walked towards Killua and Alluka to stop their little fun time. "Killua, Alluka, playtime is over. You must go back to you— _ **AHHHH!**_ " What made Kikyo scream was the most horrendous image of her daughter. _HER_ sweet innocent baby with the babiest blue eyes and chubbiest cheeks! Oh woe is her as she stares into two holes of endless black instead of the baby blue eyes.

At that instant hearing her cries, Silva flashed to where they were with a serious mask on. Soon her children came rushing into the room and so did Father. But none of that mattered to Kikyo, what mattered was where is her daughter's face?! Killua, on the other hand, remained calm like nothing has happened.

"What happened, Kikyo?" asked Silva calmly not once glancing at her pathetic form on the ground.

Kikyo stopped her ridiculous behavior of trembling and starts to scream, "My baby! _My baby!_ Her eyes and mouth has become just black!" To prove her point, she pointed her long fingernail at the face of her daughter resting on Killua's shoulder.

Silva tensed at the face. And of course, he would. Killua is the heir and if anything were to happen…

"Killua," Silva said briefly, "put down Alluka."

"Why?" asked Killua without a care in the world.

Can't he see? Can't he see what's wrong with his sister?!

"Alluka right now doesn't look so good. If you put her down, we can fix her." said Silva leaving no more choices.

Killua took a glance at Alluka and his mouth parted in an 'O' shape. "Don't worry, I can fix her." Killua reassured and readjust Alluka right in front of him, "Alluka, kiss your Onii-chan on the cheek."

" **[Aye.]** "

With that, Alluka kissed him the cheek and the hollowness in her eyes and mouth disappeared. The breath they were holding in were let out in relief. Silva and Kikyo glanced between themselves and Killua and Alluka, they both nodded at their decision through eye contact.

Alluka's newfound ability is too dangerous.

[And just when Alluka was about to bloom, she wilted away.]

 _If you do, they'll take you away. And we won't ever see Onii-chan again for a while_.

* * *

 **ii.**

 _Don't get out so much, Nanika. They might have gave mercy, but there are no more chances after this_.

It was their secret, said Killua.

A secret where only the _three_ —strange, isn't it? Shouldn't it be _two_?—of them knew. A factor that strengthen the two siblings' bond, and hold them together. Or so is what Killua gave them the poor existence of an excuse before going back to playing with darts. That leaving Kikyo and Silva with other choice but to accept Killua's reasoning with unsaid complaints. No matter how much they would have complain, Killua would only ignore them or accept their punishment with ease.

Either way, if they were to keep arguing with their heir, they would not progress to anywhere.

Instead, the husband and wife pair put most of their attention to Alluka's newly discovered ability. Killua's safety was at risk being with Alluka, they concluded, so they isolated Alluka with only the butlers as her company and no one else. Even though at first, it was only for the sake of the heir's safety but soon the butlers became livestocks for experiments and trials of Alluka's powers.

 _A genius of Nen_ is what they thought. Out of all the people on Earth, those who developed their abilities naturally whether through combat or a specific skill—those people were called geniuses, physics, or supernatural in the eye of the public. Alluka is one of those people.

(Maybe it is the reason of her soulless body for the first year of her life.)

 _Nen_ is a weird thing. An ability to manipulate your aura with so many possibilities and potentials, you could do many things with _Nen_.

But those geniuses of _Nen_ are one of the most dangerous people to be around with—especially when you have no knowledge of _Nen_ yourself. Geniuses who excel at their own individual skills without knowing how they've done it can cause accident with their _Nen_. Tragedies that happens all around the world are mostly because of people's lack of knowledge of their _Nen_. Their act of _Hatsu_ might go wild especially if their ability is combat-based. And with Alluka's unknown properties in her _Hatsu_ ability, she might be just the number one threat to the Zoldyck family. And to Killua, the heir, that is not acceptable.

So first thing first, it was to test what aura type she specializes in.

Water Divination is the only way to find out what type you are. But what Alluka did scared them the most, the volume didn't overflow, the taste didn't change, there are no impurities, the color remain the same, and the leaf stayed still. Instead something entirely happened. Alluka had just been applying _Ren_ like how they instructed her to. When she did, the glass broke.

It was not due from the pressure of the water, oh goodness no. If it were that, then she would have been an Enhancer with strong ability in that type for a first time at the Water Divination. But the water volume did not change or overflow so fast that the glass had to break—and for that to happen, you must have practice. No, nothing of the sorts had happened before the glass broke and that was the scary part. People who are Specialization are usually the hardest to figure out whether they have an idea or not of their ability.

Usually the other categories, you would have the basic idea power of your ability. But in Specialization, there are countless of abilities that can be redeemed as useless but can be the most powerful at times. That was why Silva and Kikyo tested Alluka's powers with caution.

Butlers, who usually aids Alluka in her daily life, tended to have minimal contact with the girl herself. Which made it a perfect condition for Silva and Kikyo at first for their attempt to never awaken Alluka's powers again. _Refuse any requests Alluka make_ , was their order. And if anything were to happen to that butler, Alluka wouldn't complain and her _Hatsu_ will not go wild.

After denying four requests, that butler died. Along with another person crushed to death.

When they confronted Killua about it, he only answered in an uncaring tone before going back to eat his chocolates. Kikyo might have been elated at such coldness—such a _wonderful_ trait for an assassin—but Silva was a different story.

"Why did you not tell us?" Silva questioned seriously.

Killua tilt his head and answered, "'Cause you didn't ask." At that, he went back to complaining about wanting to see Alluka and eating his chocolates at the same time.

More butlers after that became livestocks for Alluka's experiments, and three rules are known to the family:

1\. If someone fails Alluka's requests and gets killed, the difficulty level of her requests reset back to level 1.

2\. If Alluka is making requests to a person, they cannot be moved onto another person mid-way. Therefore, Alluka is unable to make any other requests to someone else if that person were to conceal themselves.

3\. If the person were to die mid-way, it will count as a failure and at least another person will die.

In order to avoid any requests upon one of the main family's members, Alluka was to make requests on one of the butlers before meeting up with anyone in the family. This way Silva and Kikyo could assure of Killua's safety and satisfy some of Killua's wishes. They allowed Killua to spend time with Alluka within a limited amount of time.

However, none of that seemed enough for Alluka. As time passed on after they made discovery of Alluka's ability, more requests were made then ever. At least once every day, there would a person Alluka would request to compared to last month's when it was only once every week. It cornered Silva and Kikyo to a decision. It made Zeno stood up and confronted about _it_ to them. That was when the couple knew they had not choice but to lock Alluka up.

They ignored Killua's voice, and only forcefully grabbed Alluka out of his arms. " _Don't take away Alluka!_ " is his determination, but they reminded him that an assassin has no need for those type of emotions. That made him back down ticking his tongue while watching Alluka getting taken away from him—out of arm's' reach.

Alluka, on the other hand, did not react from their violence and sudden actions. She accepted it like it was fate from the beginning. Instead of the usual carefree smile of hers, a sadden small smile lit her face before she waved good-bye to Killua.

(That's right. The last memory of you for him is one where you smile.)

Deep underground in the deepest room of the main estate of the Zoldyck family is where Alluka is to be locked up for the rest of her life. No exceptions are made for anyone to see her but the butlers as they deliver meals on a scheduled time. Surveillance cameras are set up, and the safe lock were made of the Earth's strongest metal. Inside the room might have seem like a children room of sunshine and rainbow, but it won't trick anyone. This is where Alluka will be locked up. And where she will be locked up for the rest of her life.

This is the result when you force our hands, is what unsaid.

You can only blame yourself.

They might have showed mercy at first, but after that there are no more second chances.

 _See what did I tell you._ They _won't accept us that easily. Only Onii-chan will_.

* * *

 **iii.**

Once upon a time, there would have been a time where Alluka was born as an emotionless baby. A soulless child that showed no compassion but only to _his_ closest brother, Killua. And that was a once upon story that Alluka told herself a million of times before she goes to sleep.

But a fairy tale like that was only a memory of long ago.

Alluka isn't a boy who had feminine features. Alluka isn't a soulless child that could only show compassion when Killua is around. Alluka isn't anything above. Because that _Alluka_ is now non-existent in this world. No one knows of her story, no, not even Killua whom she share everything with in their childhood. She doesn't reveal anything in her confined room only playing around with her dolls and herself. Such situation reminds her of the German fairy tale, Rapunzel.

(That's right. Do you want me to tell you of another tale in my past life, _Nanika_?)

During her sleep, Alluka reminisced of her past life. A past life of advanced technology and where the land reaches further than the eyes could see. She remembers moving a lot in her past life, seeing many sights and learns of the many cultures. She remembers her mother dotting on her, and her father spoiling her with the many things riches can do. As a young heiress to her father's company, Alluka was spoiled in her past life.

A good kind of spoiled but still spoiled in general speaking.

Alluka did not understand how the poor felt, or the different meanings of one word could mean. Like pain or sadness, the joys of happiness and the sad tears rolling on one's cheek. Alluka didn't understand most of the world's cruelness as she grew in a money enviroment where she could get anything she wants. But even though, she did not completely understand any of those stuffs, Alluka in her past life knew those types of things existed. She might have not be able to understand, but she did attempted to try. Books taught her many things, and so did movies. What taught her the most were the manga and anime souvenirs from her father during one of the trips he made to Japan. She remembers the main character's bravery and courage. She remembers the moral lessons they gave her, and the tiny joy it brought into her life. It was weird considering Alluka had everything a girl could wish for in her past life. Oh well, Alluka did had everything she wanted until she found out, there was something new she wanted.

The experience of the cruelness of the world.

Alluka in her past life loved wishing. Especially on shooting stars when she goes stargazing. And wishing for such experiences is weird, why would you wish for so much trouble just because of Japanese comic that's mainly for entertainment? But that was what Alluka wanted back then, and it came to her in a weird way. Just two years after she made such wish, her death came swift and painless. The abyss of black took over her, and she was ripped from her body just like that in a snap of a finger.

When Alluka opened her eyes again, it wasn't the sight of childbirth that greeted her. Instead it was _Nanika_. Little _Nanika_ who was still developing her _Nen_ growing stronger each day. _Nanika_ took the form of Alluka's age—an infant with tufts of black hair and a pale complexion. The only differences are the hollow eyes and mouth and the lack of nostrils. But during that time, _Nanika_ was her only companion when she still had no idea that she was reincarnated as _Alluka_.

 _Nanika_ spoked in babbles at first, and most of the time Alluka could only spent her time cooing at _Nanika_. Never once during the first year as Alluka had she actually been _Alluka._ Like she was trapped inside her own conscious mind unable to do anything with her physical body of an infant on the outside.

Actually, Alluka wasn't aware she had been reincarnated until Alluka physically turned one-year-old and then splashes of colors were splashed into her face. In the abyss of her mind, there was no mirror to see what she looked like. Nothing except _Nanika_ and the color black. Alluka was stuck in her mind unconsciously due to _Nanika_ —her powers to grant wishes. _Nanika_ might be the cause of why Alluka wasn't reincarnated right. Of why Alluka was stuck in her own mindscape for the first year of her second life without knowing she is in her second life. But Alluka didn't blame _Nanika_ , _Nanika_ was the one who kept her sane during her time in the abyss for the first year.

In the end, everything ends out alright. Things just got better after that.

(As if being the world of Hunter x Hunter—an anime for goodness sakes!—wasn't already awesome enough. Being Alluka was even more awesome!)

Alluka was finally able to see, to feel, to hear, to taste, to do _something_. She had a mother, a father, and four siblings—one a newborn and younger than her. Her new mother dressed her up like her past mother. And despite her new father's uncaring attitude, Killua made it up with his loving Onii-chan moments. Although it was only for a few short years, Alluka did enjoyed the love showered on her despite the tortuous training she went through. It was considered a miracle that she actually didn't learn anything from those training except immunizations against poison and pain. The fighting part, let's just say she didn't get an 'A' for that.

To Alluka though, those few years were the best moments of her life.

And maybe to keep those best moments of her life alive, she wanted to keep _Nanika_ a secret. Alluka knows that even _Nanika_ wants to see their brother and go outside once in awhile. But Alluka knew that if _Nanika_ were to be discovered, Alluka and _Nanika_ 's days of happiness would be over. Alluka didn't want that for the both of them. Especially when she's having so much fun. But that attempt of keeping _Nanika_ a secret didn't really work. After the tenth time _Nanika_ had went outside, she was discovered by her mother.

The scream hurted her ears very much.

Only Killua accepted for who she and _Nanika_ is. The rest just went in shambles and died in her eyes. It was a shame, just when they started to look like a family to her too.

And then everything went like how Alluka had expected it to be. Locked up in the deepest room of the Zoldyck's estate.

Alluka ran through her black hair with her fingers thinking of deep thoughts. Smoothing out the long tangles of her many years of uncut hair, she adored the headband with smiley faces on it. How many years had it been since she had been locked up in this room—this room where they locked her up after deeming she was too dangerous, too wild. Maybe more than five years? Alluka wouldn't know, she doesn't like keeping track of stuff. She rather have someone do that for her. If she could ask, Alluka would have already to the surveillance camera staring at her right now.

Mother and father has been watching over her for many years.

There was always really nothing to do in this room. Living inside a room that had nothing but only for purposes of basic needs, you would get bored of it too. And Alluka went through this for years. So in order to cure her boredom, Alluka once again practiced her _Ten_. In one way or another, she could practice her _Nen_ without her family bothering her since they were afraid of her ability. Since Alluka wasn't much of an offensive person, she would practice her _Ten_ more for defensive purposes. It gave her a head start of _Nen_ anyways just in case of unexpected cases in the future. Alluka sat down criss-crossing her legs and closed her eyes.

She first felt her _Nen_ , a soothing feeling came over her. Breathing in and out, she relaxed all of her muscles in her body, and the tense feeling on her shoulder disappeared as she started to form her _Ten_.

Just as Alluka fall in one with her _Ten_ , a click from the metal door made her stop using her _Nen_ overall. She glanced at the door with curiosity. Strange, the only times when door is open is when they deliver good to her. And according to her clock and the day on the calendar, none of the above was the scheduled time for such things. Maybe a surprise visit from someone? Once again, Alluka doesn't know. It has been over ten years since she had seen the Hunter x Hunter series because of her reincarnation. Maybe it was one of the missed scene in the anime or manga she missed. Alluka does have the tendency to skip stuff when it gets too boring or simply because she just doesn't like that part.

Alluka sat up from where she was sitting, and stood in front of the metal door. The complicated lock on the safe door started to unravel itself, and the door slowly opened revealing the figure on the other side of the door. A dramatic pause made Alluka impatient, and the blood inside her turns cold. Who was it? She wondered stomping her foot repetitiously waiting for the metal door to turn with a short fuse.

"Alluka…"

Her eyes widen in surprise at the voice who called her name.

All of her impatience disappeared at the sound of his voice, and she could only stood in shock. _He_ wasn't supposed to come this early. No, he was supposed to come here later after he comes home. Just as if the world has stopped, she hitched her breath as she saw the figure of her older brother. Is this possible?

(She had read the theories of the Butterfly Effect. How the wings can create a hurricane, but what had she done to have this happened?)

Killua…?

"O...nii-chan…?" She muttered with an open mouth. If Alluka remembers correctly, Killua isn't supposed to be here yet. Not before Gon became all crippled and at the brink of death.

A smirk overrides his lips and then no longer was she standing on the ground. Held in his arms, she gasped in surprise at his speed and glanced up to make sure it was really him. Paler skin than hers with cat-like blue eyes peered back at her. His fluffy mane of white remains the same after all these years. "We're running away, Alluka."

And then they disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N:** I am guilty but I couldn't help it. It was too resisting to not take on. After rewatching the Hunter x Hunter series, I have been scouting out stories to satisfy my hunger for HxH stories. And since reading fanfiction was not enough for me to let it all out. I have decided to the most stupidest thing when I have stories to rewrite, and a top priority KHR story, _Leucojum Aestivum_ , to do. I admit it is pretty stupid of me, but I don't care. Do you know how hard it is to write without inspiration especially the main series you're basing it off on. Absolutely tiring when I'm forcing myself. And since I have so much testing to do, with all of these ideas in my head bugging me, I can't concentrate. So I just had to this, so I just hope you enjoyed this first chapter of mine.

About the main character, currently I have nothing planned out in this story at all. Like nothing at all. I have no name, no detailed background, no age, no cause of death, nothing for my main character's past life or present life as Alluka. I am just making up stuff as I go along the way winging. That's why maybe along the story if I do continue this, I might be editing some major parts of the previous chapters. Though despite having almost nothing planned out, I do have some ideas of my OC's way of thinking.

If you cannot see in this chapter, my OC is a spoiled young mistress in her past life that learns moral lessons through manga and anime. And to be honest, even if she does know it, she had never experienced pain much before so she doesn't get it like most people. And the concept of life doesn't mean much to her since she accepted her death like it's nothing, and taking the original Alluka's life like it's nothing. Like in some fanfics where the OC ponders over guilt of taking someone's life, my OC does not and I did that on purpose because I wanted to experiment on a new type of character to be honest. It's one of the reason why I started this story in the first place.

Anyways, that's it for now. I hope you all have a wonderful day and I'll see you later!

 **Review, Follow, Favorite~!**

 **Question:** Was it too rushed? I bet it was but I just had to let this out so probably not the most organized chapter ever. Please point out if something was wrong! Criticize me! However to make it up for the rushed chapter, I do plan to add more childhood snippets in the next chapter.


	2. iv—x

**Title** : when you wish upon a star

 **Summary** : As a spoiled young mistress in her past life, she wished for many things. Now in her second life, she has the power to grant wishes. [OC-reincarnated-as-Fem!Alluka]

 **Warnings** : Rated T for violence, language, and for any possible adult-themes. Possible OOC! Canon Characters. OC reincarnated as Fem!Alluka.

 **Disclaimer** : I do own own anything except my plot and OC. The cover art belongs to an awesome person namely not me.

* * *

~ when you wish upon a star ~

[iv.—x.]

* * *

 **iv.**

Before _Nanika_ was discovered, no one in the Zoldyck family (besides Killua) held much care for Alluka.

The reason being her silence during the process of her birth. At first, the Zoldyck family thought that Kikyo—her mother—had a miscarriage due to the silence after she just bored Alluka. The screaming that Kikyo had gone through and the pain that comes in the form of Alluka came out; the Zoldyck family members had expected another deafening scream to pierce their ears (just like her mother, they do say 'like mother, like daughter'). But instead of their expectations and their prepared actions to block their ears (ignoring the screams of Kikyo: " _YOU BASTARDS!_ "), they're met with dead silent.

With curiosity, they peeked over Kikyo's body and where the child's body was. Indeed, they were met with the sight of a wrinkly pink ugly baby, but they were not met by a wrinkly ugly _screaming_ baby. The child's blue eyes— _lighter_ than Killua but soulless than Killua's—were blank and showed no emotions. The child's pale complexion only emphasizes the emotionless eyes, and the slightly opened mouth filled with hollow. The child just lied there motionlessly in the same position that seemed like the chest wasn't moving at all.

Like the child was just _dead_.

But it—being Alluka—wasn't dead, more like it was the opposite.

Silva was the first to show his distaste. Kikyo was next but was still ecstatic at the result of a daughter. Zeno just stood there before removing himself from the room. Meanwhile, the siblings of young Alluka just watched the child wondering when she was going to move.

Killua is the first to approach the young girl out of everyone. They tensed of what would happen, and Illumi and Silva put their guard up in case if anything were to happen to the heir—to _Killua_. But nothing happened as the white-haired boy touches the small hand of Alluka.

At that, both man and boy put down their weapon but their guard still up. You never know what will happen. Especially in the _Zoldyck_ family.

"Kil, do you want to name her~?" Kikyo asked him with a sweetening (and vomiting) voice.

Killua didn't say anything but nods. He glanced at Alluka once more, observing each face detail as if they were the most crucial thing in the world.

"...Alluka…" muttered Killua once.

"Can you say that louder, Kil~?"

"Alluka." said Killua firmly before lifting the baby newly named Alluka in the air.

(If only if that child died at that moment, thought Silva. Then such thing wouldn't have existed in the Zoldycks. Babies are fragile little things at birth, and have not yet acquired the supports they need in their body.)

"Her name is Alluka!" repeated Killua grinning brightly.

The baby made no motions and only continued looking blankly. Killua didn't mind, but the others did. They could only hope that it was only at birth Alluka was like this.

* * *

 **v.**

Their prayers went unheard (most likely because the Zoldyck doesn't believe in God).

Alluka did not go back to normal even after a week after her birth— _if_ she even had a normal reaction before. She stayed emotionless and motionless for the whole week only reacting when she needed a diaper change or when she was hungry (to which Killua responded happily and attended his little sister's needs _all_ the time). But besides that, no progress was made. So in order to "fix" her, they hired one of the best doctors in the world.

What they got? No results, at that moment they played around with the thought of killing the man.

After that, they hired no more doctors or anyone. Just anymore efforts would only waste their money, so their best bets were on time itself. None of the family members beside Killua were ecstatic of Alluka's state. Zeno acted with indifference but he wasn't happy. Silva held no affections for the young child in any way whether it was for love or favoritism. Kikyo was so disappointed in her new daughter that she ended up getting pregnant again (after all it was her money that was spent for Alluka's every belongings and room. Kikyo was too excited for a daughter). This time, Kikyo was sure to have a child that will not end up like the _thing_.

The siblings on the other hand had mixed reactions. Illumi being the oldest only cared for the heir's health. For Killua is his obsession and most likely for the rest of his life. Milluki was never really keen on younger siblings, so he has no ties to Alluka besides being her older brother.

Killua, though, is the most happy out of all members.

Growing up in an environment where he is to be the top assassin, Killua craved for a companion. And that companion came in the form of Alluka. To be honest, Killua was wary to Alluka at first like everyone else. But that all changed when he touched her tiny hands compared to his. Everyone in his family had bigger hands than his even the servants. So it was a big change for Killua no matter how foolish it seemed.

Her hand felt like someone who would depend on him. Someone who would worship him. Someone who would love him for him.

In the end, Killua spent most of his time with Alluka after training. He would bathe her, feed her, shower her with love, and spoke to her despite her lack of reaction. Killua doesn't mind. He has heard of the saying 'Good things happened to those who wait.' so Killua will wait.

Even after a long week, Killua shows no signs of giving up when everyone else did. His father basically just let him do what he wish as long as Killua doesn't complain about his training.

Killua himself was surprised at his newfound patience for Alluka. Killua knew that he doesn't have much patience for basically like anything. Since Killua would do everything quicker than most, absorb knowledge like it's nothing, Killua held the most potential and thus doesn't have to wait for much. But when it came to Alluka, Killua didn't mind waiting.

Although his family might ignored her and the servants doesn't do much besides attending for Alluka's needs, Killua waited.

After a week came months. After months came Kalluto's birth. Before he knew, it was Alluka's first birthday.

There wasn't much to celebrate since Zoldycks doesn't celebrate.

But everything changed after Alluka's first birthday.

* * *

 **vi.**

"Onii-chwan~!" is her first word with a brilliant smile on baby-fat face.

Killua gasped and his jaw could reach the ground from shock. His eyes shined from the different emotions bouncing inside him. The other family members in the room stopped their current activity at the foreign voice of Alluka.

"A-Alluka, can you say that again?" asked Killua holding Alluka's small hands.

Alluka only grins her toothless smile and said the word again, "Onii-chwan~!"

With no second thoughts, Killua grabbed Alluka under her armpits and raised her up high even daring to throw Alluka in the air before catching her. He spun her around with a doofus smile on his face not caring of his surrounding. "Alluka said Onii-chan!" exclaimed Killua before laughing along with Alluka's fits of giggles and laughter. But then he stopped his movement and wrinkled his nose, Alluka stared at him confused with her thumb in her mouth.

"Alluka just smiled!" shouted Killua looking at Alluka again and repeated his previous actions.

The children's parents, Silva and Kikyo, could only watch in shock at the sudden development of Alluka. Was it just yesterday that that _thing_ was all soulless and unable to do anything? They both glanced at each other before looking at Killua and Alluka again. Kikyo is the first to react.

"Oh my! Our 'lluka-chan is finally cured!" Setting Kalluto in her arms aside, she came rushing to both where her children were and actually touched Alluka for the first time.

She roams her fingers on the toddler's face and observed every detail and every emotions the toddler emitted. "I can't believe it!" But before she could take hold of Alluka, Killua took Alluka back to his arms possessively.

"Alluka's mine!" He proclaimed before running out of the room leaving both parents and ignored baby Kalluto in the dust.

Blinking at what just happened, Kikyo stood up chasing after Killua.

"Wait a moment Kil! Share 'lluka-chan with Kaa-san!"

At that, Silva who is left with Kalluto could only rub his forehead in stress.

* * *

 **vii.**

The years after that, Alluka became the opposite of what she was in her first year of life.

No longer was she the emotion-stunted one—that was now Illumi's job—she became the most emotional one. At everything, Alluka would show emotions to, but most of the time Alluka would have that carefree smile on her face that can't be inflicted by the most gruesome death. No longer was she the motionless one of the family, Milluki decided to take up that title by locking himself in his room with his anime figurines and computers. She was one of the most active baby travelling and exploring the mansion for her playtime (and ultimately finds herself in mortal danger because of no baby-proofing around the house, though Killua would save her. Killua is the ultimate baby-proof in the household).

But it still ticked some family members of the Zoldyck on the other side of the bed of how easily Alluka was showing her emotions. After being "cured" from her previous state, they had decided to put her into training for an assassin as possible. That idea failed and soon they just left her be. She wasn't assassin material is what everything seemed to say.

However Alluka isn't frightened by the sight of blood, torture, or death. She isn't frightened by those images that adults would vomit at. If anything, Alluka loved those types of stuffs and would play with the skeleton hanging in Silva's room. Alluka would smile at those sights with her carefree, innocent smile.

Still, Killua loves her all the same no matter what. The others? Not so much they shared the same feelings as Killua, and has mixed feelings about Alluka same as usual.

Kikyo showed more affections to Alluka due to the girl being brighter and more obedient on dressing up in the girls clothes Kikyo bought (at that, Killua reluctantly hand over Alluka to his mother. Alluka is a girl and Killua has no girl clothing for Alluka. Alluka deserves the best for growing up after all). Kalluto, the young infant, was slowly being ignored afterward but has feminine features that made Kikyo more attached to him. The others though showed no difference to Alluka only except flinching at the new brightness the girl emitted.

Probably the one of the only things they disapproved of Alluka is her spoiled attitude (most likely because of Killua and Kikyo).

Many times when spotting Alluka, she would always be asking Killua for something. Sometime the requests are simple like a pat on the head, but sometime it would be extreme like _die_ for her. Of course, Killua took it as a game and pretend to die for her so they don't have much to worry about. Though sometime, Alluka would ask for something money-related like buying the latest magazines or more toys than needed. That annoyed everyone (besides Killua) a lot.

Maybe the only thing they actually really _approve_ is her dismissing attitude.

Alluka might not have much potential as an assassin, but her dismissing attitude of death and torture and any of the sorts were one of an assassin.

A machine cannot evolve through the limit, but a human can with their emotions.

Alluka shows emotions of a human, but she does not care of the common sense of the world. That means she can evolve, that means there is a chance she can become an individual of special powers in the future no matter how dim it looks like now.

(If Alluka would have known of that thought, she would have laughed. Indeed how right they were. _Nanika_ and her became very special individuals.)

A few years passed, and Alluka grown up somewhat.

* * *

 **viii.**

 _Their usual morning routine consists of this:_

Alluka loves singing.

If she could have in her past life, she would have chosen the lifestyle in the Entertainment world as her career instead of taking over her father's company. But alas she couldn't, her voice would always be off-key and not to mention she was tone-deaf despite having perfect pitch. The disadvantages took over the advantages so becoming a singer was not something possible for her. Unless she wants to sing on stage and just basically make everyone deaf from her singing—then no.

But when fate looked upon her and given her a second chance in life, they had also blessed her with a loving voice.

Unlike her previous voice, this voice with tints of childishness to it made soothing melodies from one note to another. It connects the melody together and then an impact would come at the end to make the song an everlasting memory in one's mind. And in this life, she wasn't tone-deaf or always off-key. Alluka had the advantages of perfect pitch and no other disadvantages.

That's why every single day in Alluka's life, she would be singing before dawn.

Where the birds are chirping, and the sun had yet to rise with the gray sky covered by clouds. The air is cold and chilling but there is a tint of warmthness when the sun's first ray of light hit.

Currently sitting on her windowsill on the fourth floor of their mansion, Alluka takes a deep breath of the morning air and closes her eyes. Clasping her hands together in a form of prayer before opening her mouth and the first word came out.

" _Warusa bakari no uddopekka, kyou mo ana ake."_ [1].

Slowly swinging her feet in midair, she opens her eyes to the sight of the rising sun beyond the horizon.

" _Moriboro darake, okotta uddo godo_. _Kuchibashi wo doku ni kaeta. Komatta uddopekka_...

 _Su ana ga doku ni, gohan mo doku ni_

 _Tomodachi ni furereba shinubakari_

 _Kanashinda uddopekka_

 _Doku no namida ga kira kira hikaru."_

Finishing the song, Alluka breathed out the breathe she held unknowingly.

 _Clap, clap, clap_.

"Nice job, Alluka."

At the voice and sound of clapping, Alluka snapped around immediately and a grin threatened to split on her face. She got off from the windowsill and ran to where her bedroom door was—where her brother is. "Onii-chan!" SHe exclaimed quite loudly before glomping on Killua.

"Umph!" was the sound of the both of them falling on the ground. She snuggled her cheeks against his with elated motions of tightening her hold onto him. (She ignored his comment: "But why do you have to sing such a creepy song, Alluka?" and continue to tighten her grip on him before he turns blue).

That was their usual morning routine before Alluka had gotten taken away. After that, Alluka could only sing to _Nanika_ and the empty room.

* * *

 **viv.**

 _Their usual afternoon routine consists of this_ :

" _I'll protect the both of you, I promise."_

Out of all the butlers, Alluka is the closest with Tsubone. Tsubone does her duty as a butler professionally and without fail, and shows no discrimination towards Alluka. And that makes Alluka very happy unfortunately for Killua's case.

Killua had always have a problem with Tsubone—she is the only one who calls Killua by _-chan_ not even his family calls him by that. The old lady would always have a lecture on her sleeve the moment Killua does something wrong. And when Tsubone would sweetly smile, underneath lies the threatening message of assured pain and lectures coming along. Killua might have been raised to be the heir and with the most potential, but not even that could save him from the wrath of Tsubone. Actually the only one who could saved him from such wrath was Alluka herself.

Alluka might be the closest to Tsubone from all of the butlers, but she loves Killua more. Killua is the only one who plays with her, and _Nanika_ loves him. What more of a reason could Alluka give for such love.

But this is not about Tsubone at all. Actually Tsubone is the beginning of Alluka, _Nanika_ , and Killua's usual afternoon routine. Being the only one that can save Killua from Tsubome, Alluka would begin their act so that they could escape from eye's view.

First, Alluka would start defending Killua from Tsubone standing in front of tall old lady. Spreading her arms wide with a pout on her face, she would exclaim " _Don't bully Onii-chan!_ "

It was then Killua gets the message and would give Alluka his biggest, warmest, and tightest hugs to her as she defend him. Daring to stick his tongue at Tsubone as he hugged Alluka, and run away with her in his arms. And Tsubone dared not to chase them leaving them to their own device. No one dared to disturb both siblings' bonding time. And once after out eye's site, _Nanika_ would come out and play with them. It would do no good if _Nanika_ was to be discovered after all. But this was all part of their plan so _Nanika_ could come out willingly.

Killua had never minded _Nanika_ taking in her presence with ease and acceptance like how Alluka had expected him to. He took it in with stride that both of them were his little sisters and that he would protect the both of them. And every time he would do that, _Nanika_ would pop out (without no need to grant any wishes) and kiss him on the cheeks and tackling him to the ground.

It filled Alluka's heart with warmth at such scene.

More than often, Alluka and _Nanika_ would switch with each other when only Killua is present seeing it was the only safe time _Nanika_ could come out. _Nanika_ though would spend the most time with Killua when it was the only three of them, and Alluka let her take control. Alluka understands that it was lonely to be able to watch from Alluka's eyes instead of experience it herself. And so Alluka permitted that.

Even if Alluka and _Nanika_ are one of another, it was still mostly Alluka's mind and body. If she were to reject _Nanika_ 's wishes to go outside, that will happen.

"Nanika, what do you want to play?" Killlua ask holding _Nanika_ 's—Alluka's—hands with a bright smile on his face.

Alluka watched their interactions from her mindscape. It took a while, but Alluka was finally able to "experience" things through her body's senses from her mindscape whenever _Nanika_ took charge of her body. Through _Nanika's_ eyes and feelings, she senses a wave of excitement wash over her before _Nanika_ replied.

" **[Peek-a-boo!]** " answered _Nanika_ raising her hand up high.

Peek-a-boo has always been _Nanika's_ favorite game ever since Killua decided to make a different version of the game. Instead of covering their eyes and uncovering them, _Nanika_ was to shoot Killua at a random time "killing" him. After "blasting" off his head, Killua's head would disappear in the speed of sonic like his head has actually been blasted off before popping back out from his shirt and shout—

" _Peek-a-boo, Nanika!_ "

At that, _Nanika_ burst out in a fit of giggles and laughs in between. She giddily wave her arms and legs at the excitement of not knowing when Killua would pop out. Killua on the other hand would grin at his success at scaring his little sister. Itching his nose with a smug grin as he stood proudly as if he achieved the impossible. Both Alluka and _Nanika_ would always laughed at his antics whenever it came to his "King's Pose".

This only made Killua grin even wider. Killua might have not shared the same telepathy as _Nanika_ and Alluka, but he would always have that sixth sense of what the dormant one out of the two was feeling.

He picked up _Nanika_ under her armpits and raised her up high in the air despite the little differences between their height. Alluka smiled fondly at the scene reminding herself when her past life father did that to her so many times. She wonders if Silva would ever do that for her. At his height, she might even see the whole world over the horizon!

"Let's go back inside, Kaa-san's going to complain again." said Killua signalling it was time for _Nanika_ to go back in their mindscape.

Pouting at the limited time, _Nanika_ crossed her arms and refused to budge from her position. Alluka let her do so, not even she wanted this time to stop. "Oh come on _Nanika_. You too Alluka." Killua dramatically dropped his hands and walked back to where _Nanika_ stood, "You don't want anyone to find out about you, don't you _Nanika?_ If they do, they'll take you away like how Alluka said—and Alluka, work with me here!"

But both of them didn't want to listen.

Or more like Alluka didn't want to listen, _Nanika_ was more than glad to provide a reply.

" **[** _ **Nanika**_ **wants be with 'luka and Nii-chan forever!]** " complained _Nanika_ refusing to listen.

At this, Killua sighed not knowing what to do. Usually _Nanika_ would follow his orders, and so did Alluka without a doubt. But just today, Alluka didn't want to go back out. She wants _Nanika_ to be happy too. Killua tried to use puppy-eyes technique that usually worked most of the time, but not today.

 _Nanika_ and Alluka wasn't having it.

Alluka doesn't want to go back out. And _Nanika_ doesn't want to go back in. It was just that simple.

Staring into _Nanika's_ eyes and thus staring into Alluka's too, the blue orbs reflected of their own image. "Alluka... _Nanika_...how about this?" proposed Killua giving out his pinky towards them.

The both of them listened in curiosity.

"Right now, the three of us are just trapped here. We don't have the power to escape yet nor do we have the necessary tools for the outside. But…" Killua wrapped his pinky with theirs, "...one day I promise, the three of us are going to travel the world together. Where no one is restricting us or watching over us. One day, we'll be able to make friends, and when that chance comes, Onii-chan will escape this place with you and the three of us will be together. _Always_."

A smile graced Alluka's lips and she whispered, _Go on Nanika...promise him_.

" **[Promise?]** "

"Promise."

After a few months, Alluka and _Nanika_ were locked up and the three of them never reunited until years later. No more promises were made during this afternoon routine.

* * *

 **x.**

" **[Nii-chan lied?]** "

"No, _Nanika_. He didn't. We just have to be patient."

Outside standing in front of a vault was a white-haired boy.

"Onii-chan will come. Trust him."

And the vault opened and revealed what was so valuable behind the door. Alluka greets her brother with widen eyes.

* * *

[1]: This song does not belong to me by any ways for your information. But the song is from Deadman Wonderland sang by Shiro and you might know it by the Lullaby or the Woodpecker Song. I have not watched this anime yet or I don't think I would due to lack of interests. But judging by the English translation of this song and the title of the anime itself—I don't think I would the series anytime soon. Anyway here is the English translation of it, it gave me the creeps when I found out. But it does suits our OC's mindset here who is robbing Alluka's body, and the Zoldyck family somewhat :)

One mischievous little woodpecker

Another day, pecking your holes

Ruining the woods, tree wrecker

The angry old forest god turned your poor beak into a poison knife

Poor little woodpecker

Your nesting holes are all tainted, your food with toxins rife

Touch your friends, and they all will die falling at your feet

Oh, sad little woodpecker

Poisonous tears, shining brightly, as they stream down your cheeks.

Doesn't it give you the creeps somewhat?

 **A/N** : Nothing much to say but the guilt of not updating my KHR fanfic, Leucojum Aestivum, is eating me away. But I still do not regret it, getting inspiration is really hard for me you know. This chapter is a little shorter than the previous but whatever, next chapter Gon is going to appear!

 **Question** : What do you expect from more of this story? Or what do you want to happen in this story? Your ideas would certainly help since I'm just winging this.


End file.
